Second Chances
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Oh no! It's a Moon-Naruto-Venus love triangle!


##################

**Second Chances**

By JB of X1-1R

##################

Naruto and Sailor Moon were good friends since high school, until Naruto confessed his feelings to Sailor Moon and they became couple. Naruto and Sailor Moon still act as children. Even in a relationship, their characters do not change as they are. The good thing is they accept each other as like that. They know each other very well and they are comfortable in one another. There is no such thing that can make them break their relationship.

Until one day, Sailor Venus got in love to Naruto, and everytime she sees him, she cannot stop herself from thinking of him and following him. This happened when Naruto tried to save her from bad guys she was encountering with. She felt that time that Naruto is her hero, and he is not meant to be with Sailor Moon. She made a plan on how Sailor Moon gets out of her way so that Naruto can be hers.

Sailor Venus, a sister of Sailor Moon, was close to her sister when they were child. They always play their favorite doll in their backyard, talk about something funny, and even in sleeping, they were together. One day, Sailor Venus noticed that Sailor Moon was the favorite daughter between them. Starting that day, Sailor Venus never played with Sailor Moon and hates her sister secretly. It deepens when she met Naruto, the boyfriend of her sister.

Sailor Venus conceived the plan of poisoning Sailor Moon. She gave her sister a delicious meal and favorite cuisine of her. Sailor Moon ate it because she was hungry at that time. She thought that was the peace offering of her sister since they had a gap in their relationship.

After five seconds of eating, Sailor Moon dropped down to her chair. Sailor Venus quickly checked if Sailor Moon was still breathing, then she flew her to the river where she always go when she was alone and need to think of many things quietly. Sailor Venus immediately throws the body of Sailor Moon in the river. The body of Sailor Moon was carried with the fast flow of the running water.

Naruto was looking for his girlfriend, because she was already late in their date. Sailor Moon was never been late in their past dates. Naruto went to Sailor Moon's house. She only saw Sailor Venus crying.

He asked her, "What happened, Sailor Venus?"

Then Sailor Venus answered, "Sailor Moon died in our fight with Mojojo and he took her to get her brain."

Naruto do not know what he will do and say to Sailor Venus. He felt so much pain when he heard that news. He cannot even say anything, just drop of tears fall down on his face. Sailor Venus immediately comforts Naruto, but he runs fast as he could.

Days went by, and Naruto is still sad for the loss of his girlfriend. Sailor Venus is always there for him. To comfort, care, and serve him, Sailor Venus always seduced Naruto. Until one day, Naruto chose to be with Sailor Venus even if he does not really love her. He just thought that he will learn to love her like what he felt for Sailor Moon.

A month has passed, and Naruto never forget about Sailor Moon even if he and Sailor Venus are together. He never gets happy like when he was with Sailor Moon. Naruto goes to the playground alone, for this is the place where he and Sailor Moon went after school when they were in high school. It was already past nine o'clock in the evening, when Naruto saw a girl. At first he did not mind it, until this girl goes near to him, and it was Sailor Moon! He run to her and quickly hugged her tight. He asked her where did she went, what happened to her, and why did Sailor Venus say that she was already dead.

Then Sailor Moon answered, "Sailor Venus poisoned me. I thought the food that she gave to me was just like a peace offering, but when I finished eating, I dropped down to the chair where I am sitting. Then, when I opened my eyes, someone helped me and said what am I doing in the river. She thought that I am already dead and ready to call for another help and see me. When she saw me moving, she quickly tried to get me and brought me in her home. She took care of me for several days, and said that if I am fully recovered, I can go home already. Now is the time I am saying, I returned because of you and my family. I want to know why did Sailor Venus tried to kill me."

Sailor Venus was shocked when she saw Sailor Moon and Naruto talking. She thought that Sailor Moon was already dead when she left her at the river.

She asked herself, "What happened to my plans? Sailor Moon was not breathing when I left her at the river so she was already dead at that time. What went wrong with my plans? She ate all the food that I gave her. Is the poison not enough to kill her?"

What she did to Sailor Moon flash back to her mind and imagine how dumbed she was that she can do that to her own sister.

Then Sailor Moon saw Sailor Venus and come to talk to her personally asking why she tried to kill her, given that she is her sister. Then the secret hatred of Sailor Venus was revealed. Sailor Venus cried and feels sorry for what she did to her loving sister. She promised that she will never do that again and never get jealous anymore. She also promised to her sister that she would support her in every thing she do without having any hatred and bad feelings if she excels. And she made an agreement to her sister that she will do everything just to be like her.

Days had passed, and the relationships of the sisters are getting closer and better. One day, Naruto is planning to marry Sailor Moon. He seeks Sailor Venus for help to arrange the place where the dinner date was going to be held. And the night has come. Everything feels so magical when Sailor Moon steps into the path where the dinner table was placed and two musicians playing violin while she was walking. The place is here! A table for two and a bunch of red roses, the place is really romantic for the two of them, but where is Naruto? Then when she turn around, she saw Naruto holding a small red box and suddenly kneeled down on the ground asking Sailor Moon "Will you marry me?", then Sailor Moon said "Yes!", and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
